The Great Debate
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: A oneshot inspired by The Great Debate, an opinion-based article on Glee Wikia. What is Sam, anyway? Straight, gay, bi... asexual? I doubt it's the last one... Also uses If I Had You by Adam Lambert :D Rated T for some Gleeks who decide to eat Sam's face!


**A/N- The other day I was reading The Great Debate on Glee Wiki (because I am a giant nerd) and it really made me want to write a story. For anyone who doesn't know what The Great Debate is, it's an opinion-based page arguing Sam's sexuality. You don't have to be a nerd like me and read the whole thing, but definitely skim it at least. It's really interesting, and both sides make good points. Personally, I don't care if he's straight or gay. I don't judge, Sam! (But if you wanted to make out with Kurt, I'd be more than okay with that *wink wink nudge nudge*)**

**Also, I used If I Had You by Adam Lambert in this oneshot, simply because I love it when Kurt sings Adam Lambert. It's always perfect for his range.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the Wikia network, or If I Had You. But I wish I owned those golden shorts Sam wore, those would look sexy on my little white girl ass.**

"Back off, Kurt. He's _mine_." Quinn glared at the countertenor, who pushed back his bangs and smirked.

"Someone seems a bit insecure." He walked around Quinn, looking her up and down as he circled the blonde. He glanced over at Sam, who was strumming his guitar absentmindedly. Feeling eyes on him, Sam looked up and gave Kurt a wide smile. The two waved at one another before Sam returned to his guitar and Kurt to his argument. "Face it, Barbie. Ken much prefers the company of men."

"Says you," Quinn replied, staring Kurt down. "But trust me, if you heard him when we make out you would know different.

Kurt's face contorted at the thought of Sam using those supple lips on girl's, even if it was one as pretty as Quinn. "Gross. But let's be honest sweetie, lips are lips. Your lips are no different from mine, aside from the fact that mine are more appealing."

"Oh really?" Quinn smirked and broke eye contact, walking up to the distracted quarterback. "Sam?"

He looked up, blinking a few times to focus his eyes on the girl. "Yeah?" She leaned over and pressed her lips to his with so much force, his back was pressed to the chair immediately. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him in place as she had her way with him.

Kurt watched, noticing how Sam barely got into it. His head stayed stationary and his eyes would occasionally open, watching Quinn with what Kurt considered an uninterested gaze. She pulled away and ran her fingers through his soft hair before smirking and approaching Kurt again. "Can your lips make him do _that_, Hummel?"

Kurt gave her the same look he gives Brittany every time she opens her mouth. "He didn't _do _anything. You just molested him with your tongue while he sat there." Kurt glanced back at Sam, who had already returned to his guitar. If the boy had even been mildly intrigued, his eyes would be glued to Quinn right now. Instead, they watched his fingers effortlessly play through a set of chords. Kurt knew the truth. Sam was clearly closeted and let Quinn mack on him to seem straight and blow off some steam.

"Well, I'd like to see you do better." She gave him her queenly smile and sat in one of the choir room's plastic chairs. "Oh wait, you'll never be able to because _Sam doesn't kiss guys_."

"Oh, we'll see about that," Kurt mumbled, taking his seat as Schuester walked in. The idle chatter of the choir room slowly died as Mr. Schue spoke. Kurt rolled his eyes as the teacher made mention to another Journey song, and he raised his hand.

Mr. Schuester was surprised, but called on Kurt anyway. "Is something wrong, Kurt?"

"Mr. Schue, with all due respect, I'm tired of Journey." Everyone in the room sighed, happy someone had finally shared their opinion. "Could I just show you something that we _could _be doing? Something a little more... up to date?" Will looked at him, jaw slack, but nodded. Kurt let out a squeal and hopped down to the band, telling them what to play. He strolled up to the piano, facing the whiteboard as he gave them their cue. The band started playing, and Kurt smirked as he waited to begin. When he knew it was time to enter, Kurt turned and trained his eyes on Sam, where they would remain for the entire song.

_So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line between the dark side,  
And the light side, baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' ta find it_

_But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
Then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you_

_From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line between the wild time,  
And a flat-line, baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' ta find it_

_But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
Then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had-_

_The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good  
But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The flashing and the stage, it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
Then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
__If I had you,  
Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
Then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you._

When Kurt finished, the clapping from the club was completely drowned out by the blood rushing through his ears. Sam was smiling like an idiot, a deep blush coating his face. Quinn glared at the side of Kurt's head, arms crossed.

"Well Kurt, I'll definitely have to take that into consideration. Maybe we could find another Lambert song that'll show off your skill a little more, huh?" Kurt smiled and nodded at Mr. Schuester, realizing he had just gotten more than he was hoping for by singing. Now all that was left was to prove his point.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt!" The brunet turned to find Sam running after him as everyone left glee club for the day. "You were great back there, you know."

"I know. Thank you, Samuel." Sam grinned and started walking with him, talking a mile a minute. Kurt looked over his shoulder and winked at Quinn, who angrily started adjusting her dress as a distraction. But, just as Kurt had anticipated, she began following the boys silently down the hall.

"Kurt? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" He turned his head, realizing he had been too focused on Quinn to listen to Sam. "I'm sorry, what was that again? I'm just... hard of hearing..." Kurt cringed, knowing he was an awful liar, but Sam didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I asked if, you know, you had been singing to me back there." He gave Kurt a sheepish grin that the countertenor couldn't help but return. They had stopped in the middle of the hall, Sam so close to Kurt that he was practically pressing him to the red lockers.

"Why yes, yes I was." Kurt gave him his best seductive smile. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Sam blushed, looking down at Kurt with a wishful look in his eyes. _Now or never, Kurt._ Knowing it was true, the brunet shot up onto his tiptoes and crashed his lips to Sam's. Sam fell into it, and Kurt couldn't help but use a little tongue when he heard Quinn gasp from all the way down the hall. Sam, not noticing anything (as usual), fought for dominance until Kurt felt a flitting tongue against his cheek. He went weak in the knees and was happy when Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling away.

"That was awesome," he said, beaming at the shorter boy. Kurt smiled back, thinking sarcastically about what a poet Sam was.

"Yeah, it was. So, Sam? Did you lie about being gay?" He gave the blond his puppy dog eyes, patiently waiting for an answer. Sam sighed.

"Not entirely," he said, looking away. "I'm actually bisexual, I think."

"Oh." _Oh, this was just too good._ "So... are you just not interested in Quinn?" Sam nodded, and Kurt was forced to swallow his laughter.

"She just doesn't want to put out! And, to be honest, she's just not that good of a kisser. Not like you, anyway," Sam added, pressing their foreheads together.

"Hmmm... Well, don't worry about that." Kurt leaned to his ear and whispered, "I'm a lot more _free spirited _than Quinn." Sam's eyes lit up, and he dragged Kurt down the hall with an arm around his waist. Kurt didn't know where they were headed, but he didn't care as long as they passed Quinn. Kurt knew the real secret now, and he didn't understand why he hadn't guessed this before.

**A/N- Yes, if you read the article it clearly states that the homosexual side is kinda blended with the bisexual side. Personally, I think it's the only explanation. He just sways toward people who're willing to do dirty stuff with him! And there's nothing wrong with that!**


End file.
